isandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuusuke Taizo
"For the longest time, I was pretty damn sure this world would end up self destructing but uh, it's good that it didn't. I guess it can be pretty alright whenever shit calms down." Appearance Taizo stands tall at six feet and three inches with broad shoulders and a thick neck. He has dark blue eyes and short, thick black hair. He wears a cowrie shell necklace with a small whale shark pendant attached to it. Unlike many male angels, Taizo is muscular with a showman body builder's frame including thick muscles and the strength to match the appearance. As a strange addition to his body, Taizo has large white wings connected to his back at his shoulder blades. He's never had a halo and he doesn't want one, so instead, he deals with the wings that he has and lets himself fly rarely. In the event that his wings aren't needed, Taizo lets them dissipate into tattoos on his back of similar wings in a tribal style. The tattoos are covered up by whatever shirts he has on, which tend to be short sleeved shirts with hooded jackets over them. He keeps a casual dress style wherever he is - Taizo doesn't think much of formal events. Personality Being laid back to a fault, Taizo doesn't let himself get riled up about much unless he feels there's a damn good reason for it. In those cases, it can easily be from a human he's protecting to trying to keep another angel from doing something incredibly stupid. He can honestly say that he's thankful there are people and angels with enough sense to know better than to kill one another over something that doesn't matter. The subject of religion is one that he doesn't enjoy talking about. Taizo will do everything in his power to steer clear of ever talking about it because he finds no joy in hearing about people's beliefs. The only thing he knows is that he died a long time ago and is now forced to roam the Earth with white wings on his back 'performing miracles' that he doesn't believe are miracles. It makes no sense to him and, when having to explain, he simply tells people that he's never met his spiritual employer and therefore cannot confirm or deny anything. Churches and other religious places make him incredibly uncomfortable because of this. Taizo doesn't frequent them except for funerals and then he does little more than help the spirit to move on to wherever it is that they're supposed to go. He doesn't know why he remains with other angels and has half a feeling that it's because of the uncertainty he had while he was living. Either way, he's picked up on the fact that there are a few people who can see him and a lot that can't. That particular learning curve was fun to play with until he remembered that he was likely seriously fucking those people up. After that, he stopped doing it. Taizo remembers next to nothing of his living life. Even if he did recall it, he's not convinced that it's anything to shake a stick at. If anything, Taizo's fairly certain that it was moderate, sometime in Japan and likely around an era he's forgotten by now. His feelings on the world as a whole aren't particularly positive but Taizo knows that's likely contributed directly to how long he's lived - he's starting to see the same eyes in people. Having years to calm down, Taizo recalls when he used to have a fiery personality and had so many emotions he didn't know what to do with but now he feels as if he has only one: apathy. Abilities d History d Trivia d